So this is Love
by AmberlynotKimberly
Summary: What will happen when Courtney encounters many life or death situations, right after she meets a unbelievably hot guy name Seth? Read and find out.


Hope you like my second FAN FIC!!!! so please enjoy ( and review at the end. seriously people i'll take any kind of review.)

Love, AmberlynotKimberly

* * *

So this is Love…

Chapter 1: So this is Love… wow.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to a _beach _party this weekend, _bluh_. I hate swimsuits; I don't have the body for a decent one. I can't believe I let Kim talk me into this. She got me with phrases like 'but you're my best friend' and 'I guess you don't love me enough to go'. I hated when she dropped the best friend bomb on me. Not only is she making me go, she is also making me go shopping with her. The next worst thing to actually wearing a bathing suit, is shopping for one. Great, humiliated twice in the same weekend. But that's not what ticks me off. The thing that ticks me off is the fact that it could all have been avoided. But nooo, ever since Kim started dating Jared she's up for anything. She, like me, wouldn't have been caught dead at a beach party three years ago. I mean don't get me wrong, Jared's cool and all. It's just weird that he would suddenly start liking her one day, after ignoring her for a year straight. But she's happy with him, and I wouldn't destroy that with my suspicions. Oh by the way my names Courtney James.

* * *

"Come on Courtney were going to be late, and I promised Jared we'd be there at 1:00," Kim paused. "It's already 12:55, and it takes 5 minutes to get there!" Kim whined from downstairs.

"Quit your whining Kim, I'll be right down." I yelled back at her, such an impatient girl. I was still speculating how I looked in the mirror.

I had struck gold at the all yesterday. I found a rack of surfer tops, you know the ones that look like a t-shirt only spandex, and a pair of swimming trunks that stopped at upper thigh. I grabbed my beach bag and threw on some flip flops, but stopped at the door.

I turned around and grabbed my book that was on my dresser, Pride and Prejudice. I knew that I was going to be the third wheel with Jared and Kim around.

"Courtney come on!" I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. The nerve of that girl.

I walked down the stairs, to the front door where Kim was. She was wearing the yellow polka dot bikini that she had bought yesterday at the mall. She had a great body and she wasn't afraid to show it. Or at least now she wasn't, 3 years ago… never.

Once she saw me, she grabbed my wrist and started running toward her car. Again I say the impatientness of that girl.

When we got into the car she turned and glared at me. "Took you long enough."

"Well sorry I'm not expressing my excitement good enough for you."

I plastered a fake smile on my lips. "Like I'm totally like so looking forward to like going to this party, so like pedal to medal!"

I layered the sarcasm on thick in my valley girl accent. She chuckled then smiled. "That's my girl. Hey perk up, maybe you'll meet a guy?"

She revved the engine, and started driving down the familiar road to First Beach. "Yeah, maybe." I added a low doubt I under my breath and hoped she didn't hear me

"What do you mean 'doubt it'? You're a babe; I'm surprised that you haven't been snatched up already."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah huh-uh, it's a mystery alright."

Kim sighed. "You should really give yourself more credit, you really are beautiful Courtney."

I snorted. "Yeah that's why guys don't even acknowledge I exist."

Kim tied to say something else, but I held my hand up signaling her to stop. She knew guys were a touchy subject for me. I saw first beach come up in the distance.

_Thank God,_ I thought as I was finally getting out of the tension filled car. I started walking toward the sand but stopped at the edge.

The beach was packed, packed with freakishly tall men.

"Wow."

Kim walked up behind me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Great, isn't it." I turned my head to stare at her. She didn't understand what I meant. I meant to say, wow now I feel even worse. She thought I meant, wow there are some hot guys here.

But before I could say anything, Jared walked up wrapping his arms around Kim's waist. "Hey beautiful," he tried whispering in her ear. "Hey sexy," she replied not even bothering to whisper.

Ugh, kill me now. I made a gagging sound and pointed my finger in my mouth.

They both laughed. I stepped one leap to the right away from the two lovebirds. He started whispering in her ear again and she was giggling left and right.

"Oh I'd love too, but I don't want to leave Courtney." She murmured to Jared with a quick glance at me.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Go on don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"You sure Court?" I nodded. She walked toward me and embraced me around the shoulders. "Thanks Courtney." I hugged her around her waist. "You're welcome Kimmie, now go before I change my mind." She laughed. "Okay, just don't fall into the water. I know what happens when your panicked and in the water."

She knew me all too well. "Okay Kims, now go."

She let me go, only to intertwine her fingers with Jared's.

"We'll meet up here later, K." I nodded and waved them off.

Once they were out of sight I took a big blanket out of my bag, and laid it down on the sand. I sat down with my legs under me at my side. I took out my book and started reading. About 10 minutes later I looked up from book.

There were two of the freakishly tall guys playing Frisbee not too far away from where I was sitting. One had glossy black hair that came down right below his ears. The other had a short cut that I had no name for.

And of course neither of them had shirts on.

I had to give Kim credit, falling for a guy with freakishly good looking friends.

I began to read my book again, only to be interrupted by someone screaming look out. My head snapped up just in time for a red Frisbee to come smashing into the bridge of my nose. I went falling backwards.

"Ow! What the hell!"

Someone came running towards me, and picked me back up into an upright position.

"So sorry, I didn't see you there, and I wasn't paying attention to where the Frisbee was headed. So sorry, are you okay?"

I rubbed my nose. "Why would you see me, no one ever does." I mumbled.

I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun. I squeezed them shut, and winced from the pain it caused.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" The kind stranger asked. "Nothing, I said nothing."

"Here let me get a better look at your nose." He pulled me back up on two feet. I opened my eyes to look at the stranger.

It was the guy with the short hair that was playing Frisbee. His eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen.

I was lost in his depths, then realized he was staring at me too.

I felt myself blush.

"Does it look bad?" he didn't answer, I started to feel self conscious. Did I have something on my face?

I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped my fingers at his ear. "Hello, the light on in there?"

I heard someone laugh behind him.

I looked and it was the other guy with the long black hair.

He came to after about 15 seconds. "Oh…um… your nose looks fine, a little bruised, but fine."

I shrugged. "Thanks," I paused. "I'm Courtney." I took a step back and put my hand out.

He smiled and straightened up. He was a lot taller than I thought. "Seth." He put his hand out and encased mine in his.

When our hands touched I felt a jolt of electricity ripple through me, it made me gasp.

His hands were burning up, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was very comforting warmth.

I had a strange feeling to embrace him, to feel exactly how warm he was. But I was afraid that I would embarrass myself even more than I already had. My eyes never left his, and the strange thing is, his never left mine either. I was probably as red as a tomato by now, but that's just because I'm not used to the attention. People usually just pass over me, if they even notice me at all.

I was entranced by his eyes, until someone pulled me back into reality. "Hey Seth you coming back to play?"

I pulled my hand away once he spoke. "Yeah Jake I'll be right there." So the long haired guys name is Jake.

"Is your nose okay, I could take you to the hospital if you want."

I shook my head, and tried not to wince at the pain it caused in my upper nose. "No, I'll be fine I'm a quick healer. You can go play with your friend."

He saw the discomfort in my eyes when I shook my head. His deep blue eyes looked like he was the one in pain though.

"You sure I could always stay with you and dodge the flying Frisbees for you?" He put his hands up like he was blocking something.

I couldn't help but laugh, but scrunched my nose up in the process causing the pain to shoot up and gather in my nose.

I winced in pain, and sucked in a breath through my teeth. He stopped breathing once I winced. His eyes looked like they were on fire with pain.

"I'm staying with you, I can't stand that you in pain…knowing that I caused it." He sat down on the blanket, his legs criss crossed.

Wow this stranger that I had just met was going to stay with me to comfort me because I'm in pain. Well that's different, I've never had guys even give me the time of day let alone wanted to comfort me through the pain he had caused. It had to be merely pity. He just feels bad that he had hit me with his Frisbee, and didn't want to be rude.

"No no, I'm fine really. I promise. Go have fun, you won't have fun just sitting with little 'ole me."

I really didn't want him to go. I felt happy around him for some weird reason. I mean I just met the dude for goodness sake.

He didn't move, so I added, "I'll be right here."

He reluctantly stood up, but didn't move to his friend. "Go on, I won't be the cause of you not being able to have fun today." I waved him away, and he went back to playing with Jake.

I sat back down and tried to read my book again. But my mind kept wandering to thoughts of Seth. How his touch felt, how his skin felt, his eyes.

Those gorgeous deep blue eyes.

Along with my mind, my eyes kept wandering. They kept wandering up to where Seth and Jake were playing. And every time my eyes would connect with his, and I duck back down blushing.

It was too loud at the beach, everywhere you turn there would be someone screaming in glee. I needed time to think. So when Seth was distracted, since he was the only one who would probably notice that I was gone, I snuck out into the woods.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go. My special place. Two years ago when Kim and Jared first started to go out, it was nauseating. I had to find a place where I could be alone, away from everyone, a place that no one knew of. So I went wandering around the woods one day, and stumbled across the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The clearing had wonderful bright beautiful flowers, and lush green grass. In the middle there was a deep pond, where the waterfall had overflowed. The waterfall was on the east side of the clearing. It was small and gentle, but still beautiful. I ran over to the pond and dived in.

The water was ice cold, but it felt good on my bruised nose. I always felt special here, like I was the only person alive. Almost like I had felt looking into Seth's eyes. Then again, you can't get lost in this water. I swam back up to the surface, needing air. As soon as I broke the surface I took a deep breath of air, it felt good in my oxygen deprived lungs. I swam to my gentle waterfall. There was a little ledge right under the waterfall, I climbed up on it and let the water run down my body.

"Hi."

My eyes snapped open and I saw Seth standing at the exact place where I entered from. I gasped, and took a step back involuntarily. My foot stepped on something slippery and I fell forward, face first into the water.

In the shock of the fall I lost my breath. I tried to swim back up, but couldn't. I looked down to find that a piece of seaweed was wrapped around my foot.

I tried to scream, but all that did was fill my lungs with water. I was starting to get dizzy, and my lungs hurt from lack of oxygen. The water started to go blurry, then finally pitch black.

_I'm going to die. Die in my special place. The very place that probably kept me sane for two years. The place I ran to for refuge was going to be the death of me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mom, or Kim. I haven't even had a boyfriend, and I didn't get to talk to Seth again. That kind, freakishly tall and cute boy that I met today._

Suddenly I hit something hard like a rock, but hot like Seth. And the next thing I knew I broke the surface. I was lying on something soft, like grass, but I still couldn't breathe. I felt something pounding against my chest in a rhythmic motion 1…2…3…4. Then a pair of warm lips to mine.

I felt like Sleeping Beauty being woken from her dreamless slumber, by her Prince Charming.

A deep breath entered my lungs, but water exited. I coughed up what felt like tons of water. After what felt like forever, I was able to hold a breath in my lungs.

"Deep breaths, take deep breaths… that's it." I looked up in to my rescuers eyes, deep blue.

It made my heart beat faster, which made it hard to breathe. He smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I see your hearts better, a little fast, but better." He could hear that, wow good hearing.

"You…saved me," I stated breathlessly.

Seth's smile faded. "You didn't think I was going to let you drown did you. I'm just sorry I didn't get down there sooner. I thought you'd come right back up, but when you didn't I jumped in. you really scared me there, you know."

He looked like he was near tears. I was wrong before it wasn't pity. He was naturally kind and sweet. He cared about me that much I could see. I don't know what came over me, but I just felt like I had to do something.

I kissed him.

Just like before, the electricity rippled through me at our touch, this time intensified. Our lips moved in sync while my arms moved to wrap around his neck. Wait, he was kissing me back! This unbelievably hot, sweet, and kind man was kissing me back. He put his hands at the small of my back and pulled me closer to his comforting warmth.

We parted, gasping for air. He leaned his head down to lay his forehead on mine.

"Wow, I never expected you to kiss me back." I said still trying to catch my breath.

Seth laughed. He seemed like he was trying to catch his breath too. "Now why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm me. I always seem to deflect members of the opposite sex, rather than attract them."

He pulled his forehead away, taking his hand away from back and lifting my chin with it to make me look into his eyes.

"Don't ever say that, don't ever say that. You're gorgeous, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I'm pretty sure I started crying because Seth took me in his arms and squeezed me tightly. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, it's just no one has ever said that to me before. I guess I think you're too good to be true. But their tears of joy I promise."

He pulled away from me and looked me in the face again. He kissed away the tears that formed at the corner of my eye. I giggled and blushed as red as a tomato.

He smiled and brushed two fingers across one of my burning cheeks. "That's so cute, I embarrass you."

I looked away from his gaze. "No you don't, I'm just overheated that's all."

He unwrapped his arms and leaned back on his hands.

"Sorry."

You could see the blush on his face, even through his dark skin tone. My eyes widened and I just leaned in farther, wrapping myself in him again.

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

He put his arms around me again, and laid down on his back. I was dead tired so I let my consciousness drift in and out as we laid out in the sun, and dried out. After about five minutes of laying and relaxing in the sun, Seth sighed.

Without opening my eyes I asked him, "You okay?"

He chuckled. "Yep, just loving this."

"Loving what?" I asked clearly interested in what he loved. He laughed in one short burst.

"Loving _this_, your company…you." He said the last part so low that I almost didn't hear it, and I'm pretty sure he didn't want me to hear it.

I opened my eyes and slowly turned till I was on my stomach facing him.

"What? Did you just say you… loved me?"

He looked in my eyes, and nodded. I gasped. "What do you mean you love me, you barely know me?"

I said as I got off Seth and started pacing. I was stopped abruptly by a warm hand on my arm.

"I said what said, and I meant it." I looked up at his eyes. They were loving, caring, and totally vulnerable.

"Can I tell you something? Something that you promise you won't take the wrong way?"

He nodded, so I continued.

"I'm scared cause I might love you too."

I immediately regretted it once the words escaped from my mouth. His eyes looked like I had just inflicted massive amounts of pain on him.

"Now you promised you would hear the story." He nodded slowly. "I'm scared that something will go wrong, and I'll get hurt or I'll hurt you. And I like you to much to even think about hurting you."

My voice cracked on the last word. He crushed me to him and let me sob in his chest. "I'm being such a baby, crying over something that might not even happen."

"No, don't be stupid, you're not a baby." I pulled away and looked at his relieved face.

"Oh and by the way, I don't take it back."

I frowned. "Don't take what back?" He smiled and wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"I don't take back the fact that I love you. Even if you don't love me back…yet."I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You don't have to wait long, I'm almost there."

* * *

Hey hopeyou liked the story! Now please review. it's very deppressing when people don't review.


End file.
